


Does it almost feel like you've been here before?

by Ultimatehomo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literally everyone has PTSD, Lost Love, but there will be italian, maybe some smut?, sorry I don't speak Italian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatehomo/pseuds/Ultimatehomo
Summary: Ah, Ms Angela, I've heard many things about you." The woman at last spoke.Angela's blood went cold. She knew only one person in the entirety of her life that addressed her as that, Ms Angela."Oh mein gott." She thought.The woman's voice was muffled because of the mask, but the thickness of her familiar accent and the smug smirk she could hear in the woman's tone. Angela felt memories immediately go into her head, like some kind of flashing film. She sucked in her breath sharply."Oh really? I've heard much about you, too." Angela replied.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela meets the new agent assigned to Overwatch, but the new agent is nothing but familiar to Angela.

Life in Overwatch can be draining, Angela knew that. Every day she knew that. With all the missions, the assignments and by god, the paperwork; it was all draining. Of course, Angela didn't want to complain, she didn't want to come off as this nagging mother all the time. She is Mercy, Dr Ziegler. Not Angela. Dr Ziegler. The most successful doctor in the world, and the most forgotten.  
  
As of now, Angela was sitting in her office reading the spurs of text on the screen of her computer, absentmindedly tapping the tip of her pen on her desk, much like a ticking clock. Angela remembered that Jack said a new recruit was coming in today and settling in. Not a normal recruit, however, an agent more-like. They would join their team of Overwatch much like herself. She was told that this new agent was going to be in the support department so Angela was assigned to _'look after'_ this newcomer. Admittedly, Angela rolled her eyes at the thought of dealing with a newcomer. It was difficult teaching another being and keeping them out of trouble, but Jack said there was no need in doing so as this newcomer already knew what they were doing.   
  
_"That is odd, though."_ Angela thought. She would look like a fool right now, considering she was making the most hilarious thinking expression. _"If the newcomer knew what they were doing, why do I need to assist them?"_  
  
Though Angela's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar _ZIP!_ and a soft giggle beside her. Angela sighed softly, but she smiled warmly.   
"Greetings, Lena," Angela said softly, the chirpy face of the ecstatic Brit appeared in her field of vision.  
  
"'Ey Dr Ziegler!" Lena waved, doing some kind of foot dance on the spot. Angela rose an eyebrow and looked up at the brunette.  
  
"Are you... Okay, Lena? You look as though you'll break through the floor." Angela chuckled and Lena followed suit with her trademarked giggle.  
  
"I'm just so... Excited! The newcomer is here!" Angela blinked rapidly and stood up quickly.  
  
"Already?! It's not even lunchtime yet!" Angela panicked inside, Jack promised her that the newcomer was coming in the afternoon... Then again, Jack was never good with keeping things on time. The doctor cleared her throat and crossed her arms around her waist. "Why are they here so early...?" Angela asked in a more calmer and collective tone. Lena just shrugged which frustrated the blonde a bit.  
  
"Dunno, Hana told me that Brigitte told her that the newcomer told her that she liked being early," The Brit inhaled a gasp after spitting a tongue twister. "Or somethin'."   
Angela was suddenly deep in thought, tapping her chin with her nail.  
"Well... What does the newcomer look like?" She asked Lena, scooping all of her papers and files into one neat pile. The speedster had to take a moment to think.  
  
"Well uh... She's all covered up." Lena made a dumbfounded face which Angela matched. "She's like... Wearing a mask, has a hood so you can't even see her hair." Lena continued, rubbing the back of her neck. "She's wearing this weird outfit... It's sorta like Ana's outfit now that I think about it, but it's all black and her hands n' arms are covered in bandages."   
  
Angela furrowed her brows and stopped midway of what she was doing. This newcomer sounded strange to her, from the way Lena described her, she sounded more like a Talon agent than an Overwatch agent. "Why do you think she covers herself up?" The blonde asked the brunette, but all she received was a shrug.  
  
"Jack said it was to have her identity confidential or... Somethin' like that."   
  
Angela gently nodded as she thought about this. She assumed it was a similar situation with Roadhog, she didn't think any person in this base knew what he looked like and personally, Angela was grateful for that.  
Gently, Angela looked up at Lena, pursing her lips.   
"Where is she now?"  
  


* * *

The corridor was only filled with the clacking of Angela's heels, walking in a slightly hasty manner. She wanted to know all the buzz about this newcomer. After all, she was meant to be preparing and training her. Thoughts ran through her mind. Who was this woman? Why was her identity hidden? Why on Earth did she come so early? And for goodness sakes, why wasn't she getting more intel on this newcomer's background? She was authorized to do so, she had access to everyone else's files... Okay, maybe they were medical files but they also had private contacts and information on the profiles. Surely, Jack would've given her the newcomer's file beforehand, that's how it all worked before.  
But yet again, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw two figures at the end of the corridor. Her heart stopped.  
  
Standing there, was Jack Morrison himself in the flesh, wearing rather casual wear for a meeting. But Angela's blue eyes were locked onto the next figure.   
_"It's her..."_ Angela echoed multiple times in her mind. Suddenly, Angela felt weak and nervous. Why was she so nervous? She nailed it down that it was because the figure looked so damn terrifying. From Angela's position, she could see that the woman was tall, taller than her but a few inches shorter than Jack. She was exactly how Lena described, strange cloaked outfit, a mask which was in a shape of a skull and clad in silver, covering her entire face. For a moment, Angela didn't know what to do. She was just standing there, looking like an absolute fool.   
She swore she felt her body jolt when both of them looked at her. Well, she couldn't exactly see the newcomer's eyes in the mask, but the slight turn of her head told her so.  
  
"Ah, Ziegler." Jack addressed her, doing a gesture of his hand towards Angela whilst looking at the new agent. "Erida, this is Dr Ziegler."   
Angela forced down a lump in her throat as she watched the subtle tilt of the woman's head. She was eyeing Angela up. For what reason, the doctor did not know.  
  
"Ah, Ms Angela, I've heard many things about you." The woman at last spoke.  
  
Angela's blood went cold. She knew only one person in the entirety of her laugh that addressed her as that, Ms Angela.  
_"Oh mein gott."  
  
  
_The woman's voice was muffled because of the mask, but the thickness of her familiar accent and the smug smirk she could hear in the woman's tone. Angela felt memories immediately go into her head, like some kind of flashing film. She sucked in her breath sharply.  
  
"Oh really? I've heard much about you, too." Angela replied.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the introduction, but this is just a way to start off, let me know if y'all interested and I'll make more chapters.


	2. Mercy gets the gay panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela helps the rookie settle in, but a lot of things are on her mind during so. Pharah 'Fareeha' is also having trouble accepting the new blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie the ending of the first chapter was mysteriously deleted :)))))
> 
> Any how I hope this story is interesting, I know it's more word filled and casual than other fanfictions.

"But why?" Angela whined, clasping her hands together, looking like she was begging. "Why can't I look at her files? How confidential can you get, Jack?" Suddenly, Angela felt anger brewing inside of her chest, her eyebrows strained together whilst she watched the old soldier's face remain still. He looked away and faced out to the large window in Ziegler's office, overlooking the Spanish skies and ocean. Angela had a pained look on her face. She hated whenever things from hidden from her, especially since the woman she met earlier, Erida, sparked so many memories within her. There was something there, Angela just didn't know it yet. She snapped out of her thoughts when Jack suddenly turned around, his expression was dim.  
  
"She trusts me not to reveal her information, it's nothing...Personal, Angela." He explained, scratching the back of his head. "Why are you so pressed about this? You usually don't get annoyed at this sort of thing."  
  
Angela gulped and looked down, tracing the linings of her lab coat with her thumbs. "I am annoyed because..." She trailed off, feeling the suspicious stares glaring down at her. "Because it just seems excessive that so many parts of her are hidden... Is she an ex-talon agent? Ex-criminal? Is there some government tracking her down? For goodness sake... Not even Mako hides as much as she does!" Angela huffed, reaching up and rubbing her temples slowly, shaking her head. "I apologize. She's a... Very charming woman, I just hope she isn't...Trouble." Angela murmured, meeting with Jack's gaze, pursing her lips. She felt almost guilty for prying so much into Erida's, and Jack's business. This wasn't her usual self... Though, that essentially just told her that there was something off about the newcomer. Something that made Angela so agitated and paranoid.   
  
Jack huffed and ran his hands down his face, shaking his head and lifting his hands up in defeat. "Look, just trust me on this for once. I think she's down at the labs right now, actually. She's been waiting for you to catch up with her." That sentence made her frown, giving the other a questionable look. "I don't know why, alright? But I think you two should catch up with each other, help her settle in or something, okay? She's probably all tense because of the ridiculous gossip going around."  
  
Angela nodded, she wouldn't be surprised if the trio; Hana, Brigitte and Lena have been chittering about the newcomer behind her back. It was a childish thing to do but they were young. Angela said no more as she nodded tiredly and looked off to the side, crossing her arms together, officially ending the slightly heated conversation from before. Jack, although annoyed but this sudden hormone-induced Angela, walked out of the office in a sluggish manner, leaving Angela all alone.  
She sighed softly and ran a hand through her blonde hair, happy to finally get some peace and quiet... She thought about Erida again. The tall woman has been clouding her mind since she first saw her this morning. She was simply so mysterious, Angela didn't know how to feel about her. Their interaction was brief but it was filled with respect, yet she still felt like the woman was silently mocking her behind that mask... Angela couldn't see facial features or even eyes for that matter. All that she had to determine emotions was the subtle body language the masked woman did. Her movements were slowly and somewhat elegant, yet they always felt so lazy to an extent. Her voice, too... It was hypnotic, so graceful and gentle with the tint of passive-aggressive. The accent that Angela could faintly remember was European to be sure, it was light which what Angela liked--  
  
All of Angela's dreamful thinking went out the window when she heard a commotion outside of her office. Of course, peace and quiet was practically impossible when you live in a base like this. Angela cursed underneath her breath and stood up from her desk, walking just in the doorframe and looking out at the corridor. It appears Lena, Hana and Brigitte were all arguing about something outside of her office... Well, Brigitte not so much, she just stood there awkwardly as the Korean and Brit argued. It sounded like they were arguing about video games... Typical. Angela cleared her throat which grabbed the three's attention.  
  
"A-Ah! Hello, Angela!" Brigitte grinned innocently, waving her hands shyly around. "S..Sorry if we disturbed you... Uhm... I tried to stop them from fighting but uh, things got too heated."   
  
"Well, this wouldn't have started if _this_ thing didn't say my gaydar was fake!" Lena retorted, getting a sharp glare from the Korean. Angela blinked and looked almost dazed when she heard that.  
  
"I'm sorry... What?" Angela asked, dumbfounded, turning to Hana for some insight. Hana huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, flicking her hair to the side.  
  
"Lena's been trying to prove that a character from a game is a lesbian... But she has _literally_ no proof!" Hana explained, her face as red as a tomato from the brewing anger inside of her. Lena huffed and leaned backwards in frustration. Angela felt like she shouldn't have even bothered seeing what the commotion was about in the first place, as she literally just put herself in an extremely annoying situation.   
  
"I do too have proof! I have the biggest gaydar in existence!" Lena grinned smugly, proudly putting her hands on her hips and sticking her tongue out at the Korean. The Korean in question was about to fight back, but a long stare from the Doctor was enough to shut her up. Angela lifted up her hand and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hana, just accept that Lena has the best uh... Gaydar in existence, Lena, no more gaydar-ing." Angela firmly said, the two girls sighed and sulked, muttering a 'yes Dr Ziegler...'.  
The four sat in silence for a moment, before Lena suddenly perked up, slightly frightening the group.  
"So Dr Ziegler! What do you think of... Er... What was her name again?"  
  
"Erida." Brigitte butted in, wrapping a burly arm around Hana's waist.  
  
"Oh, her?" Angela asked, trying to sound not-as-interested than she actually is, letting out a hum and looking down at her nails. "She's... Interesting, I'll say that."  
  
"I think she's a bit of a loony." Lena scrunched her noses up, Hana nodding in agreement for once. Lena grinned and laughed. "She's kinda like a zombie! She walks so slowly and sounds like a zombie, too! I think she might secretly be a serial killer though... Like, with that creepy skull-mask?" The trio laughed together which caused Angela's eyebrow to twitch, folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"Shame, all three of you!" The Swiss snapped, causing the laughter to stop admittedly as the young women looked like deers in headlights. "A new agent comes along... And you're just making fun of her! Imagine how she feels with you three gossiping about... You should be ashamed...Especially you, Brigitte!" Angela turned to the middle girl, who looked at her with absolute horror. The angel was about to continue on her rant, but she realised that she was supposed to be meeting the newcomer! She hissed under her breath and shook her head, the poor thing has probably been waiting for her for an hour now. "You're off the hook, for now."   
  
Suddenly in a moment, the doctor was jogging down the corridor towards the labs as the three stood dumbfounded. At last, Lena spoke up.  
  
"What's her deal?" She asked, but Hana and Brigitte shrugged in unison.  
  


* * *

By the time Angela had rushed to the labs, she was panting softly. After all, she didn't want to be late and make a bad impression for the new agent. She cleared her throat and straightened her coat before walking into the lab, looking around for the mysterious lady, idly twirling a strand of blonde on her finger. Damn... Did she take so long that Erida just... Left? She wouldn't exactly be surprised, though a pang of guilt hit her in the heart. She hated disappointing people, letting them down. It killed her each time, she never wanted to disappoint anyone again, not after-  
  
"Ms Angela," The familiar voice shook Angela down to the bone, whipping around to be yet again met with the tall and masked figure of Erida. She wondered if Erida was her real name or just a ploy, or a double bluff. She didn't know. Erida clasped her hands together, rubbing them together. "I'm grateful to be learning from you, today." The smile in her voice was contagious and Angela couldn't help but feel a little warm in her chest.  
  
"I am glad... May I see your support gadget?" Angela asked, casting off her lab coat and slinging it on a peg on the wall. Erida nodded and bent down to a security case, opening it up and taking out medium-sized metal dodecahedrons. A few had yellow lines along them, the others had blue lines. At first, Athena wasn't exactly sure what to expect, tilting her head to the side and awaiting for Erida to explain.   
  
"The yellow ones here can deploy a sort of sprinkler of nanobiotics, as I like to call it, as soon as it hits the ground. The range of its protective dome is roughly the same range as your ape friend's protective sphere." Erida explained, gaining a few interested nods from the doctor, urging her to go on. Erida examined the blue-lined gadget, letting out a satisfied hum. "This is more or less what I like to call a distraction. It's handy in many situations. What it does is create a hologram of anyone of my own choosing..." Erida played around with the object before tossing it to the ground, unfolding itself and unveiling a hologram of... Angela.   
To say that Angela was flattered would be an understatement, she didn't realise that her cheeks had suddenly grown bright in red.  
  
She stared at herself, Erida really got the details down to the T. "This is... Absolutely amazing technology... So, it distracts an enemy?" Angela asked, silently writing down in her little notebook.  
  
"And self destructs on touch." Erida bent down and scooped the device into her hands, the hologram disappearing instantly. Angela bit her bottom lip and nodded, writing down some more.  
  
"A-And what about your main weapon?" Angela cleared her throat quickly. Why did she stutter?  
  
For a moment, Erida just stared... Angela assumed the woman was grinning at her for the question, or perhaps finding her question to be stupid. Erida bent down to the box and took out a... Shotgun. Angela's eyes widen in surprise and glanced it other, writing down in her notebook without even looking down at it. The shotgun was fairly large, nothing Angela could hold. The design was similar to that of the old SPAS shotguns from long ago, which perplexed Angela for a moment to which a question came to her mind. "Did you... Build this shotgun yourself, also?"  
  
"Yes," Erida admired her weapon, pumping it with a satisfying _Tch_ sound. "The original design of the SPAS 12 from 'ye olden days fascinated me... So I rebuilt it with the best of my ability and I made this. It's spread is tighter than the original design but it can still pack a load of damage." The woman chuckled almost sadistically. Angela felt a little concerned over the woman but she simply just smiled and brushed it off.   
  
"Ahaha... I see... Well, thank you for the information. I will make sure to pass it on to Mr Morrison as soon as possible." Angela smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. Jack said to help Erida settle in so... What's a better way than to have her more comfortable around the rest of the gang? "Ah... Erida? Would you like to come to the main lounge with me? I do not think you properly met the others yet, am I right?" She asked, watching as Erida shifted her stance side to side, hearing the faint hum beyond the mask.  
  
"No, I've only really talked to you and Mr Sir Jack Morrison, as well as that Swedish girl... Bridget?"   
  
Angela giggled. "Brigitte."  
  
"Brigit?"  
  
"Brigitte."  
  
"Brig...gitte?" Erida tilted her head to the side which Angela found dyingly cute. The poor woman most likely didn't have a good grasp on English. That or she was just punking Angela. Angela had a wager that it was the latter.  
  
"Yes... Brigitte... Anyhow, let us get going, then?" Angela asked, Erida nodded and extended her hand out to Angela. The blonde's cheeks reddened immediately, her hand meeting with the bandaged one. She wondered why Erida's hands and arms were bandaged up... Were they hurt? Scarred? Burnt? Whatever the case. Angela was surprised to notice that Erida's hands were cold underneath the bandages, in contrast to Angela's intense body heat... Said body heat was caused from the warm and tender feeling within her chest.  
  
"Yes, amore... Let's get going."  
  


* * *

  
"Pssst... Big-bird..." Lena whispered to Pharah, looking around suspiciously.   
  
"Uh... What's up, Lena?" Pharah asked, leaning her arms on the back of the large L-shaped sofa.   
  
"I think Dr Ziegler and that freaky new girl are in cahoots with each other..." Lena grinned and pointed over to the other side of the room, where said doctor and engineer in question were chatting to each other. Erida has picked up on a more casual stance, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest. Angela, on the other hand, was standing almost timidly, wringing her hands in front of her and occasionally giggling to whatever the skull-masked woman was saying. "I saw 'em holdin' hands when they walked in here... What do you think?" Lena asked, teasingly nudging Pharah in the shoulder. Fareeha looked over momentarily, before scoffing and looking away, her muscles tensing up.  
  
"So?" She asked, rolling her shoulders. "At least Angela is happy... That's all I want." This gained a laugh from Lena, which Pharah found frustrating, wanting to rip off the Brit's head right then and there. "You know what? I'll just go up and talk to them." Pharah said, scoffing as she stood up to her feet and walked over, though each step closer, she went slower. She was thinking of just stepping down before the two women looked at her. She cursed underneath her breath and did an awkward wave, glancing away. She just hated that damn mask on Erida's face. The fact that eyes were watching her within those voids shook her to the bone. How could Angela even be friendly to such a terrifying woman? "Ah.. Uh.. Hey there, Ang." Pharah grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later. Take a walk?"   
  
"Ah, I apologize, Fareeha... But I am busy helping Erida with her room." Angela smiled apologetically and Pharah had to use all of her might not to show disappointment. Her eyes looked over to Erida and furrowed her brows. That stare... It was colder than Mei's icicles.   
  
"That's alright, hah..." Pharah smiled softly, turning to Erida, her eyebrow twitching to the woman's tilt of her head. "Welcome to Overwatch." Pharah said with an unwanted distaste in her voice.  
  
"Thank you, Ms Fareeha." Erida nodded. Pharah couldn't hear a sense of joy or a smile in her voice. Erida perked up suddenly and turned to Angela. "Speaking of my room, we should get to that now, shouldn't we, amore?"   
  
Angela smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes! We should, it is getting late anyhow... Are your boxes already in there?" Angela asked as the two women were on their way to walk out, but Angela turned for a moment to look at Pharah. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fareeha." Pharah could only muster a soft smile and a nod, watching as the door closed. She sighed softly and turned around, only to be met with the stares of the others in the room, not to mention the smug grin of Lena.  
  
"...What?" Pharah asked with a suspicious glare. She turned to see her mother, Ana, beside her and tutting whilst shaking her head and patting her shoulder.  
  
"I've seen worse," Ana chirped, raising her eyebrows. "You'll be fine."


End file.
